


Liam Dunbar Se Toma Las Vegas

by CxBlake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Las Vegas, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is So Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxBlake/pseuds/CxBlake
Summary: Theo creía que sería un día tranquilo, eso hasta que a raíz de una pelea con su madre Liam escapa. Ahora la quimera se encuentra en una carrera para encontrar al beta y evitar que haga una estupidez, nunca más dejara que ese idiota vea "the hangover" otra vez.Liam se escapa a las vegas y es trabajo de Theo traerlo de regreso, lo cual no debería ser demasiado difícil. "me desperté con un mapache en mi regazo Liam, ¡Un Maldito Mapache que me araño la cara!", o no...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 6





	1. Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Me hubiera gustado escribir esta historia en ingles pero no aun no domino tanto el idioma y son demasiado proteccionista para confiar únicamente en el traductor, es probable que suba esta historia en wattpad donde hay una comunidad en español más grande aunque prefiero AO3. No es la primera historia que escribo pero si la primera para este fandom. Lamento faltas de ortografía, no importa cuánto lo revise siempre hay algunas que se me escapan. Esta historia no tiene lectura beta, porque no tengo nadie quien lo haga, así que es posible que más adelante la edite dependiendo de los resultados.

El reloj marca las tres de la tarde cuando Theo finalmente regresa a la casa Geyer, salió temprano ese día ah hacer recados para el trabajo y Jenna, luego fue a varias tiendas para conseguir los ingredientes para la cena que preparara esta noche, “es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos” piensa. Ya son seis meses viviendo con la familia de Liam, después de que este finalmente lo convenció de mudarse (el termino correcto sería obligar, pero son detalles). Los Geyer saben sobre lo sobrenatural y superficialmente sobre su historia personal, al menos lo suficiente para saber que no es una buena persona y que no debieron abrirle la puerta de su casa. El cómo se ganó a Jenna y David Geyer sigue siendo todo un misterio, Theo supone que el carisma, la disposición y el ponerse entre las balas y su bebe en repetidas ocasiones pueden tener algo que ver. Y a pesar de todo el joven hombre lobo hace que su corazón salte de una forma que no debería tener permitido.

La quimera deja las cosas en la cocina y decide tomarse un momento, cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, solo para relajarse y disfrutar de la paz que reina en la casa, y es en ese preciso momento se da cuenta que algo anda mal, nunca hay paz con Liam cerca y en eso nota que no hay ruido en la habitación del beta, lo cual es raro siendo un sábado por la tarde y estando castigado. Ayer, antes de que Theo llegara del trabajo y según David le dijo, Liam y Jenna tuvieron la que ha sido con diferencia una de las peores discusión en su historia familiar.

Tras el ataque de las pixies hace 2 meses, Liam ha vuelto a descuidar la escuela y el lacrosse por vigilar la reserva, lo cual llevo a la pelea que acabo finalmente con Liam castigado. Le extrañaría bastante que el pequeño lobo simplemente desafiara aún más a su madre escabulléndose, por eso decide ir a su habitación para comprobar que todo esté bien. En general nada parece extraño, igual de desordenada, la ventana ligeramente abierta y ropa en el piso, nada fuera de lo normal excepto por el papel en la mesita de noche, por alguna razón Theo siente que se le hiela la sangre con solo ver la escritura en él. Con cuidado toma la nota y lee:

“Si mamá cree que soy irresponsable entonces iré a las vegas y haré lo más irresponsable que se puede hacer.”

Por eso no hay que dejarlo ver películas. Matara a ese imbécil.

******************

Jenna está teniendo un día duro en el trabajo, si no fuera suficiente con lo sucedido ayer, por alguna razón a alguien se le ocurrió que era buena idea reorganizar todos los casos que ha defendido durante el último año. Está revisando los archivos del caso McCarthy cuando su teléfono suena, brillando el nombre de Theo en pantalla, sabe que el chico no la llamaría cuando está trabajando si no fuera una emergencia, así que se apresura a contestar.

—Liam se escapó —No alcanza a decir una palabra cuando el chico habla, normalmente diría algo respecto a la cortesía pero otra cosa mucho más importante ocupa su mente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que Liam se escapó? —Jenna puede escuchar el ruido de un auto y de la carretera, supone que Theo está en su camioneta con dirección a donde sea que este su hijo.

—Cuando volví a casa no estaba allí, así que fui a su habitación y encontré una nota diciendo que se iría a Las Vegas —La mujer normalmente apacible, forjada por la crianza de su retoño con TEI (IED), siente un suave burbujeo bajo su piel, bien podría ser la ira surgiendo o la ulcera provocada por dicho retoño—, revise los horarios de autobuses y el ultimo a Las Vegas salió hace unas 2 horas, fui a la estación y también rastree su celular y puedo confirmar que efectivamente está en camino y no, no responde llamas ni mensajes—En este momento ya puede confirmar que de hecho son todas las anteriores—. Tratare de interceptarlo pero me lleva mucha ventaja y tendré que pasar por gasolina de camino.

—Llamare a David y nos pondremos en camino —La mujer ya comienza a recoger sus cosas cuando Theo la interrumpe.

—Sera mejor que se queden en casa —Jenna quiere discutir pero la voz de Theo vuelve a detenerla—, seguramente tendré que llegar hasta nevada y a alguien se le ocurrió mover todos los vuelos de california a Las Vegas para mañana, me sentiría mejor sabiendo que están a salvo en Beacon Hills y sin ofender pero me puedo mover más rápido si voy solo.

—No, tienes razón Theo, será mejor si manejas esto por tu cuenta —Jenna realmente desea discutir con él, pero sabe que Theo está en lo cierto y que se puede hacer cargo de esto—, solo te pido que me mantengas actualiza, usa con toda libertad la tarjeta de crédito que te dimos y por favor trae a mi bebe sano y salvo a casa… para que pueda matarlo yo misma.

—No te preocupes estoy en ello, también… creo que al menos de momento lo mejor será no decirle al resto sobre esto, la manada tiene buenas intenciones pero Liam está demasiado sensible y ambos sabemos que pueden ser algo… intensos. —Los Geyer ya conocen a toda la manada de su hijo y saben cómo se pueden poner en casos como este porque también es de conocimiento común que Liam se toma sus “intervenciones” demasiado personal, especialmente cuando esta sensible y Theo es la única persona que puede realmente calmar y controlar a su hijo.

—Bien, confiare en tu juicio, por favor ten cuidado cariño —Theo se despide y procede a terminar la llamada, Jenna cae en su silla respirando profundamente para tratar de calmar el miedo o la angustia o ira, realmente no sabe cómo sentirse en este momento, si, definitivamente este es un día de mierda.

******************

Después de horas de viaje Liam Dunbar finalmente llega a la capital mundial del pecado… y se arrepiente casi de inmediato, las fuerte luces y ruidos proveniente de todas direcciones destrozan sus sensibles sentidos de hombre lobo, pero el olor, demonios, puede ser una de las cosas más desagradables que hayan golpeado su nariz y estuvo 10 horas casi continuas en un autobús. No importa, tiene una misión que cumplir y no importa cuantas llamas perdidas tenga de Theo o sus padres o como su celular se convirtió en un maldito vibrador en las últimas horas, nada lo detendrá.

Le tomo un tiempo en encontrar a alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo, tuvo que ir a un par de bares en los cuales ni siquiera le pidieron identificación, pero ya está aquí, con esta chica que está seguro esta por tener un coma etílico, frente a un tipo con una sotana rosa chillón, y unos pocos extraños en la linda pero apestosa capilla. “Realmente está haciendo esto, definitivamente le enseñara una lección a su madre”, piensa tratando de calmarse.

El hombre frente a Liam sigue recitando el discurso escrito en la destartalada hoja de papel en su mano y que ni siquiera se ha molestado en tratar de memorizar, todo mientras su futura esposa se tambalea más que un poco a su lado, a las casi 2 de la madrugada. Liam trata de concertarse en cualquier cosa mientras la insípida ceremonia continua. En eso se oye como ambas puertas de la sala se abren dramáticamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Lamento llegar tarde pero mi invitación se perdió en el correo —Theo Raeken entra sonriendo inocentemente, como si estuviera feliz por él, mientras mantiene un paso firme y seguro mientras se acerca al altar, en lugar de mirar a Liam cuando esta frente a la pareja se dirige a la chica cuyo nombre el beta ni siquiera recuerda—. Cariño —dice con voz dulce y melodiosa sin perder nunca su sonrisa mientras ella se sonroja—, si quieres salir de aquí con todos tus dedos en su lugar te largaras ahora.

Al parecer eso le quito todo el alcohol de la sangre, mira sorprendida a Theo y seguramente algo en la expresión de Theo la espanta porque en un instante está saliendo del lugar a paso veloz seguido por el resto de los presentes y caminando más sobria de lo que seguramente nunca ha estado en su vida, pero quien lo nota cuando la quimera se ha girado aun sonriendo para darle toda su atención a Liam, al menos hasta que siente el fuerte puño que se estrella en su brazo.

—¡En qué demonios estabas pensando Liam! —El lobo está preparado para responder pero Theo no lo iba a dejar— ¡Ni te molesto yo mismo te lo diré, nada, porque no te gusta usar tu cerebro! ¡Estoy seguro de que aún lo tienes envuelto en el plástico en el que venía cuando te lo dieron, porque así de idiota eres!

—¡Quieres Calmarte! —Si Theo no echaba humo antes ahora seguro definitivamente lo está— mal comienzo déjame intentarlo de nuevo… —se aclara la garganta—… no te importa —Continuaría pero el segundo golpe mucho más fuerte, y muy merecido según Theo, en su nariz lo desequilibra—. Mi error… no tenías que venir por mí, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—Si te refieres a casarte con una extraña en otro estado solo para probar que eres responsable, déjame decirte que tú mula se marcha en la otra dirección vaquerito.

—No soy pequeño y no estoy tratando de probar que soy responsable, trato de probar que hay muchas otras cosas que son muy irresponsables y proteger Beacon Hills y patrullar la reserva no son una de ellas. —En este punto Theo ya se está masajeando el entrecejo en busca de la reserva de paciencia que guarda especialmente para el cachorro rabioso de McCall.

—Alguna vez escuchas lo que dices Dunbar o solo dejas que la falta de filtro entre tu cerebro y boca actúe por su cuenta —suspira ya cansado—. Mira pequeño lobo, conduje por 10 horas parando solo por gasolina una vez y nos esperan otras 10, hay cientos de cosas que deseo gritarte en este momento pero se lo dejare a Jenna para cuando regresemos. No lo hagas más difícil y solo sube al auto, tendrás tiempo de sobra para reflexionar y pensar que decirle a tus padres cuando lleguemos a casa.

Liam lo miro por un momento pero simplemente asiente y se pone en marcha hacia la camioneta de la quimera. Fuera de la pequeña capilla hay una buena cantidad de personas con diferentes niveles de alcohol en la sangre que seguramente esperan hacer lo mismo que él planeo o disfrutar del espectáculo que creen debe ser. En momentos como este al beta le gusta dejar que su cerebro “el cual si tiene usos muchas gracias” actúe por su cuenta, por eso no es culpa lo que siente cuando empuja a Theo contra la multitud y luego le tira algunos ebrios encima para salir corriendo y subirse a un de los taxis en el lugar mientras Theo grita su nombre, si ya está condenado que diferencia puede hacer.

El conductor lo deja en “la capilla destartalada más lejana de esta” tal cual indico, busco en las calles cercanas proponiendo a diferentes mujeres, solo necesita una que esté dispuesta a casarse con él, está de más decir que recibió múltiples bofetadas y una patada en los bajos, hasta que finalmente se encontró a una dispuesta, se sintió un poco raro cuando le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlo por el bien de su futura unión.

Momentos después todo estaba como antes, un ¿ministro? con una ridícula sotana recitando el mismo discurso aburrido, esta vez está mucho más atento a los sonidos del pasillo, escucho pasos de varias personas, era imposible saber si Theo es una de ellas y como no era tan buena identificando latidos era un caso perdido. Las Vegas era un lugar enorme de todas forma no es posible que la quimera lo encuentre en poco tiempo.

Y de alguna forma cuando la puerta se abre sabe a quién pertenecen los pasos que se acercan rápidamente, por eso no le extraña cuando Theo saca al ministro colocándose tras el podio y aclarando su garganta para hablar.

—A todos los reunidos aquí el día de hoy, excepto este imbécil—En este punto la voz tranquila cambio por una mucho más iracunda—, ¡Si no quieren que su próxima sobredosis sea de dientes rotos se largaran a la cuenta de ya! ¡Especialmente tu zorra! —Mientras todos salen del lugar corriendo su mirada se posa en el lobo en la habitación— Camina.

No espera para tomar al beta por la muñeca y sacarlo a paso apresurado del lugar, caminan un par de cuadras hasta que llegan a la camioneta.

—No te puedo creer Liam, la otra chica era sexy te concedo eso, pero una prostituta, en serio.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero imbécil.

—Por favor idiota, viste como estaba vestida, apuesto que solo tuviste que decirle que tu mami y papi tienen dinero para que aceptara y no hablemos de como olía, sinceramente como soportaste estar cerca con tanto hedor a sexo rancio y no mencionemos el semen seco en su falda.

—Es la única que acepto. ¿Como me encontraste tan rápido?, es imposible que hayas visitado cada capilla hasta hallarme.

—Tengo mis trucos, no importa ahora—dice sin entra en detalles—. Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser ir por la calle proponiendo matrimonio a la gente Liam, te podrían arrestar o has pensado que podría ser otro sobrenatural, quien sabe cuántas cosas puede haber en Las Vegas, peor aún, podría ser un cazador. Se que puedes ser muy inconsciente pero esto definitivamente te supera en muchos sentidos. Ahora subirás a la camioneta, tomaremos rumbo a casa y sin trucos.

Mientras la quimera se da la vuelta para sacar sus llaves Liam nota una vara, sabe que luego se arrepentirá pero antes de darse cuenta Theo ya está arrodillado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, tampoco se da cuenta cuando le da un segundo y tercer golpe hasta que la quimera esta inconsciente en la acera, definitivamente Theo lo desmembrara por esto, no es que no se lo merezca, aunque sea un poquito. Aprovecha el callejón al lado de ellos para dejar al chico tras un basurero y procede a salir corriendo, seguro hay algún bar abierto a las 3 de la mañana.

******************

Increíblemente no le tomo mucho encontrar un lugar abierto, tiene la ligera sospecha que no es del todo legal, sin mencionar que con diferencia no es el mejor barrio de la ciudad. Quitando el resto, ha hablado con algunas personas, lo miraron raro, lo amenazaron y otros estaban demasiado borrachos para entender una mierda de lo que Liam les estaba diciendo. Estaba por rendirse y esperar que Theo volviera a aparecer para arrastrarlo a casa, o al infierno después del numero de la palanca. En eso un hombre, alto, de unos treinta y bastante atractivo se acerca con un par de bebidas.

—Hey lindura —Liam mira así los lados antes de darse cuenta de que se refiere a él—. Si, a ti te hablado chico lindo.

—¿Estás seguro?, la mayoría aquí me ve como un leproso —dice esto aceptando la bebida, aunque no le afectaría si estuviera drogada aun así la huele discretamente por seguridad, su olfato de hombre lobo puede detectar sin problema olores que un humano normalmente no debería.

—Supongo que te estás haciendo una reputación, lo cual realmente me intriga, porque un jovencito tan lindo como tu busca casarse tan cerca del amanecer.

—Supongo que solo quiero cabrear a algunas personas —Liam decide poner en práctica esas “clases de encanto” que Theo le ha dado, en realidad le enseña algunos trucos para manipular por si en algún momento le resulta necesario, al beta le gusta decir que se resistió férreamente cunado se lo propuso (le tomo 2 argumentos y medio convencerlo).

—Podría adivinar que tus padres son algunos —Dice el otro inclinándose un poco más cerca de Liam poniendo su mejor mirada coqueta.

—Tal vez, si estas interesado déjame decirte que tengo un verdadero sabueso pisándome los talones y no tengo idea de cómo se las arregla para encontrarme.

—Si el tiempo apremia hay un lugar cerca que nos solucionara el problema, soy Darién por cierto.

—Liam —Sin esperar otro minuto ambos salen del lugar con dirección a la capilla, no es que tenga muchas opciones para elegir, pero esta vez seguro lo logra, no abandono a su amigo inconsciente solo para fallar ahora. Poco después de las 5 ya está otra vez donde antes, esta vez está mucho más atento a las puertas, supone que Theo ya estará harto y no se molestará en disimular sus pasos.

Se toma un momento para mirar a Darién quien parece extremadamente feliz, su aroma lo delata totalmente, aunque tiene unos matices que no logra identificar. El ministro vestido del clásico Elvis ya se acerca al final cuando la puerta lateral por donde entro el Elvis se abre, Liam cierra los ojos y siente un sudor frio que le recorre la espalda. No tiene que oler para saber que la quimera esta furiosa, el hombre a su lado no lo sabe, por eso comete el error de interponerse entre el depredador y su presa.

—Oye amigo, que no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir una bod- —Antes de terminar la frase, Theo le retuerce el brazo quitándole la sonrisa del rostro, la quimera le da vuelta y lo empuja con el pie tirándolo al suelo, el otro ofendido se da la vuelta para gritarle pero Theo avanzando lo aterra lo suficiente para salir corriendo. En eso Liam trata de moverse sigilosamente hacia la salida de personal.

—Quieto ahí —le grita Theo mirando al beta mientras se acerca.

—Theo, yo- —La quimera lo toma del brazo empujándolo ligeramente hacia la salida, Liam no entiende que sucede pero en un segundo todo está negro.

******************

El hombre lobo comienza a despertarse lentamente con un dolor de cabeza que ni sus poderes le pueden quitar, sus ojos apenas comienzan a distinguir bien las cosas cuando un puño lo golpea con fuerza en la mejilla, tan fuerte que su cabeza termina rebotando contra la ventana de la camioneta, es un milagro que no se haya roto con el impacto.

—Maldito imbécil —Puede ver como el rostro de Theo aún se contrae con ira en el—Me noqueaste y me dejaste tirado, tienes idea de lo que me pudo suceder Liam —Ya le está gritando en este punto— ¡Pudieron haberme robado! O ¡Secuestrado!, ¡Sin contar asesinado o violado!.

—Te deje tras un basurero —Intenta defenderse el otro

—Lo sé, me desperté con un mapache en mi regazo Liam, ¡Un Maldito Mapache que me araño la cara! mientras tu tratabas de casarte con quien claramente era un maldito estafador y lo sé porque en este punto la mitad de los estafadores en Las Vegas están buscándote, te juro que estuve muy tentado a dejarte tirado pero le prometí a tus padres que te salvaría de tu propia estupidez, promesa de la que me estoy arrepintiendo. Y puedes oler eso Dunbar —Ahora Liam nota un asqueroso hedor eso que invade toda la camioneta—, es de tu primer tuco porque uno de los ebrios que me tiraste vomito en mis zapatos.

El beta no dice nada mientras mira a su amigo quien mantiene la mirada fija en el camino, mira por la ventana, ya comienza a aclarar un poco pero el sol aun no sale. Ya en la calle principal, no muy lejos de la salida de la ciudad. Liam no sabe que pensar con exactitud, siempre fue de decisiones rápidas, hazlo ahora arrepiéntete después, eso lo llevo a noquear a Theo… también es lo que lo llevo a agarrar el volante y girarlo, la quimera grita mientras aprieta el freno justo antes de estrellarse con una de las luminarias de la calle, para cuando se da cuenta de lo que sucede, Liam está corriendo por la calle mientras las bocinas de los otros autos suenas tras él, también es el momento preciso en el que Jenna lo llama.

—Theo, como esta todo, tienes a Liam —La quimera no responde de inmediato mientas sostiene con fuerza el volante, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no sacar las garras—¿Theo?.

—El desgraciado casi hace que nos estrellamos y se volvió a escapar—Dice mientras baja la ventana del conductor donde hay un tipo golpeándolo, cuando este se acerca para gritarle a la cara solo se encuentra con un puño en la nariz—Pero te puedo prometer una cosa Jenna, esta es la última vez que el maldito se me escapa, lamento decirte que ya no creo poder llevarlo tan sano y salvo—No espera respuesta antes de cortar la llama, vuelve al camino buscando la salida más cercana para dar la vuelta, con el olor fresco en su nariz, Liam Dunbar es hombre muerto.

******************

Unas calles más allá Liam corre para encontrar una capilla aun abierta, ve una con letrero de 24 horas y un tipo al frente, es un hombre de más de 50, obeso y medio calvo que parece sudar demasiado para su propio bien, pero en este punto no puede darse el lujo de ser quisquilloso, a la quimera no le tomara mucho encontrarlo.

—Se que no me conoce de nada y esto le parecerá raro —Le dice al hombre mientras trata de recuperar el aliento—, pero necesito casarme con alguien ahora mismo y no tengo tiempo para explicar nada.

El hombre lo revisa de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa que lo asquea y casi lo hace retractarse pero está seguro de que casi puede oír la camioneta tundra tras ellos. El hombre asiente mientras entran, Liam le promete al ministro y la recepcionista pagar el doble por casarlos ahora mismo. Cuando entran a la sala Liam se asegura de dejar bien cerradas para correr al frente y el hombre de sotana comienza a recitar con voz cansada el discurso.

—Sáltese todo y vallamos a la parte importante, no tengo mucho tiempo —El ministro lo mira un poco extraño mientras el otro, de quien ni siquiera sabe el nombre, lo mira con la misma sonrisa asquerosa, ni siquiera sabe cómo se consigue estos tipos o las ceremonias.

Liam sigue apresurando la ceremonia apenas atento a lo que lo rodea. Cuando ya van llegando a la parte de si alguien se opone, ambas puertas se abren, azotando las paredes tan fuerte que resuenan por todo el lugar, deben ser de muy buena calidad para no romperse con la tremenda patada que les dio la iracunda quimera.

—Maldito infeliz, esta vez no vas a huir —Aun así Liam trata de correr a la puerta de personal pero un enorme jarrón vuela a través de la habitación casi rozando su nariz y estallando en la pared tras él. La quimera se acerca feroz y con paso firme, el beta puede ver como sus manos sangran por donde entierra sus garras.

—Qué crees que estas asiendo niño mugriento, interrumpiendo mi boda —Trata de gritar el robusto hombre—Nadie te ha enseñado respe-

El puño de Theo se estrella con el rostro del hombre, quien cae inconsciente causando eco por todo el lugar. La quimera no dice nada mientras Liam lo mira.

—Theo

—CALLATE —Grita girándose para enfrentar al hombre lobo con ojos amarillos, o mierda, hizo que Theo perdiera el control. La quimera se vuelve a girar dirigiéndose al ministro— Continúa —dice con voz severa aun sin cambiar sus ojos.

—¿Hombre lobo? —dice el hombre frente a ellos, Theo solo le gruñe, este levanta las manos, ahora definitivamente esta despierto, no como los testigos que están tan borrachos o drogados que no notan nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta el beta conmocionado.

—Escúchame bien pequeña mierda —Dice acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro—, tienes dos opciones, olvidas toda esta estupidez y regresas a Beacon Hills ahora o te callas, nos casamos y luego volvemos a Beacon Hills, porque si intentas escapar otra vez Dumbar, te prometo que te encontrare, matare a cualquiera que esté cerca, luego te romperé las putas piernas y las dejare tan mal que cuando estemos de regreso en el Maldito Beacon Hills ¡Deberé rompértelas otras 5 vez para que sanen! —Esto último lo dice ya tan cerca que casi puede sentir los colmillos en su nariz —¿Y bien?, ¡Elige! —Grita-Ruge. Liam mira al piso y luego vuelve a mirar al frente, sin levantar la mirada —Lo que imagine, continua.

—Y-Yo, s-si claro, mejor nos saltamos todo —Se aclara la garganta— Tu ¿ehhh? —dice apuntando a la quimera.

—Theo Raeken

—Theo Raeken, aceptas a —apunta esta vez al hombre lobo

—Liam Dunbar —responde Theo por él, antes de que pueda abrir la boca

—Bien, claro —resopla con ansiedad y miedo— Theo Raeken, aceptas a Liam Dunbar para amarlo en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe y más allá.

—Acepto —pronuncia sin emoción la quimera aun sin poder controlar su cambio

—Y tu Liam Dunbar —el hombre mira un momento a Theo—, l-lo mismo.

—Yo… —Liam se toma un momento para observar al otro chico junto a él y luego al hombre aun inconsciente en el piso— Acepto.

—Por el poder que me ha sido conferido por el estado de nevada los declaro unidos en santo matrimonio, pueden besarse.

Liam no tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando Theo lo arrastra desde la nuca para unir sus labios en un áspero y descuidado beso en el que puede sentir con claridad como chocan los colmillos del otro contra sus dientes y rompen sus labio. Sin una palabra la quimera se separa, da vuelta al viejo hombre aun inconsciente, para sacarle la billetera del bolsillo trasero y tomar todo el dinero en ella, luego lo deja tirado y se dirige a la recepción donde se supone deben firmar y pagar, si el pervertido se iba a casar con un menor de edad al menos puede pagar por ello.

El hombre lobo se queda inmóvil un momento procesando lo que acaba de suceder, respira onda antes de dirigirse lentamente tras la quimera, se detiene varias veces en el camino. Una vez llega puede ver a Theo leyendo y firmando unos papeles. Una vez termina se hace a lado dando espacio a Liam mientras elige anillos del mostrador pare él y Liam, sus argollas de matrimonio. La recepcionista le indica donde poner su nombre y firma, no le presta atención mientras firma los papeles. Una vez termina, los felicita sin emoción ni ánimo, Theo no espera y solo sale del lugar, Liam se disculpa y va tras la quimera.

******************

El viaje de regreso es muy silencioso son las 9:32 y no han intercambiado una palabra desde que la camioneta se puso en marcha, Liam tiene sueño pero no se atreve a dormir, finalmente, tras todo lo que ha sucedido, le alcanza las consecuencias de sus actos. Se siente realmente estúpido, hizo que Theo condujera sin descanso hasta Nevada, lo persiguiera por toda Las Vegas, lo noqueo, empujo, casi provoca un accidente, sin mencionar cuantas personas tiro y guardias de seguridad golpeo, la quimera no tenía por qué saber esa parte del viaje.

Hablando de él, Liam no puede evitar notar la mirada de Theo, una vez la ira se calmó no quedo más que una mirada triste en su rostro se ve abatido, como si alguien hubiera tomado su corazón y estrujado hasta dejarlo seco y arrugado, ya no puede soportar el pesado silencio sobre ellos.

—Puedes decir algo —no hay respuesta—… Theo… por favor, lo que sea…

—Y que quieres que te diga Liam —le dice sin despegar la mirada del camino y con la notoria falta de apodo—, ganaste, te saliste con la tuya —el beta desearía que su voz estuviera cargada de ira y recriminación, pero en su lugar suena derrotado y por alguna razón Liam no cree que sea por no haber podido detenerlo, y eso le duele—. Deberías estar feliz no, te cásate en las vegas y probaste que es súper irresponsable, tenemos suerte de que no nos esté siguiendo la policía en este momento.

—Cometí una estupidez lo sé —Theo aun no lo mira—, mamá estará furiosa y los decepcione a todos, cuando Scott se entere se arrepentirá de dejarme a cargo —aun así Theo sigue con los ojos pegados a la carretera y ese dolor en su mirada y eso está desesperando al beta—. Que te sucede, desde que salimos de la ciudad apestas a tristeza y ni siquiera me has dado una sola mirada.

—Es imposible que no lo sepas Liam —finalmente la quimera se voltea y desearía que no lo hubiera hecho, pues el dolor en sus ojos lo atraviesa hasta lo más profundo de su ser—, tus padres lo saben, Mason y Corey lo saben, la mitad de la manada también, demonios incluso el entrenador lo sabe y él nunca sabe nada, gran parte de eso es porque nunca he tratado de ocultarlo.

—¿Qué es, qué debo saber? —Theo vuelve a como antes, sin poder mirar a Liam, él sabe que lo sabe, pero solo quiere que lo diga.

—Que estoy enamorado de ti —Liam se queda con la boca abierta, sabía que Theo sentía algo por él, pero esto… pensó que solo le gustaba, le agradaba un poco, pero amor… de cierta forma ahora todo tiene más sentido, Theo siempre llevándolo a todos lados, yendo a buscarlo a las practicas, lo mucho que se preocupa y protege de todo, incluso esos pequeños gestos como llevándole comida del trabajo o cocinar para el cuándo sus padres no están—. Verte en el altar con otra persona es duro y saber que era un extraño y lo poco que te importa algo tan importante como unir tu vida a la de otra persona… es más de lo que puedo aguantar Liam.

Theo no lo verbaliza pero Liam ahora está seguro de que no es eso lo que lo tiene así, si definitivamente lo que dijo es parte de la razón, pero él sabe que la quimera se ve tan abatida, porque se casó con Liam como un simple acto impulsado por la soberana estupidez del beta. Liam sabe lo importante que se ha vuelto la familia para él, la familia biológica de Theo era horrible y ahora que tiene un verdadero hogar lleno de afecto y donde realmente quieren que este… ha tenido un fuerte efecto en él. Tomo meses para pasar para que la quimera se sintiera parte de su familia… y se acaba de dar cuanta que corrompió todo eso.

Un matrimonio debe hacerse con el propósito de forjar un lazo permanente, uno que este motivado por el amor y afecto, hecho para formar una familia a la que planeas cuidar y respetar por el resto de tu vida, no por obligación y menos aún por simple impulso. El suyo no tiene nada de eso, sin sentimientos, sin amor, sin familia… si antes Liam se sentía mal, ahora se siente horrible, la culpa le invade de una forma que no sentía desde que lo expulsaron de Davenport e incluso eso no es nada comparado con ahora.

—Theo… yo… esto… lo siento… —No sabe que más decir, no hay palabras para describir lo arrepentido que esta. El silencio se prolonga por unos momentos hasta que Theo suspira fuertemente.

—Duerme un poco Liam, te despertare cuando lleguemos a una estación de servicio decente para comer algo, es un largo camino hasta tu casa.

Eso es el último clavo en el ataúd para Liam, realmente desea llorar, pero no lo hace porque no se lo merece. El beta se duerme, pero no por sueño, solo quiere escaparse unos momentos del mundo y del dolor que le provoco a Theo. En el momento en el que Theo se da cuenta que Liam está profundamente dormido marca el número de Jenna, este suena 3 veces antes de que la mujer responda la llamada.

—Theo —Dice ella con voz cansada—, como ha ido todo.

—Estamos de camino a Beacon Hills —se escucha el alivio de le mujer cuando respira en el altavoz.

—Gracias al cielo, ¿ambos se encuentran bien?, ¿no sucedió nada malo?

—Ambos estamos en su mayoría ilesos, Liam está durmiendo como oso… pero sobre lo segundo —Theo procede a contarle un resumen, muy resumido, de lo que sucedió. Los segundos pasan sin respuesta del otro lado, puede escuchar una segunda respiración que debe ser David.

—Dios… lo entiendo, supongo que hiciste lo que debías hacer, me alegro de que ambos estén bien.

—Jenna, David… lo siento mucho, estaba cansado de perseguir a Liam y perdí el control, lamento que esto sucediera.

—Está bien Theo, no es tu culpa, solucionaremos esto, pero… como te encuentras cariño, estoy segura de que no debes estar pasándolo muy bien.

—Yo… —suspira—, solo necesito descansar y estaré bien, estaremos en Beacon Hills pasado las cuatro, tal vez cinco.

—Está bien cariño, hablaremos en cuanto lleguen, tengan cuidado en el regreso.

—Gracias, descansen…

La llamada acabo y Theo desvió la mirada por un momento hacia su pasajero dormido, pero fácilmente se nota que no era un sueño apacible, ambos estaban muy lejos de eso.

******************

Cuando la camioneta tundra se apaga en la entrada de la casa, ninguno de sus ocupantes se quieren bajar, es con diferencia el viaje más incómodo en el que han estado y que durara 10 malditas horas no ayudo para nada. Las cosas se mantienen igual por unos minutos hasta que Theo se baja y camina hasta la puerta, donde espera que Liam lo siga, por su parte el otro chico, espera un momento más y sopesa la posibilidad de salir corriendo, en cuanto decide que sería una terrible idea se baja para unirse a la quimera.

Apenas Theo abre la puerta, siente unos brazos que lo estrujan los besos de su madre por toda la cara.

—Liam, bebe, estas bien, no te sucedió nada, estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa —Liam le iba a responder pero un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza casi hace que se muerda la lengua —¡Liam Eugene Dunbar, en que estabas pensando! ¡Creías que escaparte a Nevada probaría algo! ¡Y casándote con un extraño, de todas las cosas que pudiste hacer pensaste que esa era una buena idea! ¡Estas en tantos problemas que me faltan palabras para nombrarlas todas!

—Lo se mamá, cometí un error y sé que no puedo cambiar las consecuencias de lo que hice y sé que noquear a Theo y abandonarlo en un callejón fue estúpido y peligroso —Tras eso hay un silencio sepulcral, ve como los ojos de sus padres están como platos—, no les dijiste —Dice mirando a Theo quien niega sin ánimos.

—No tengo palabras para… —Su padre sostiene su cara en sus manos claramente avergonzado del chico que ayudo a criar—, tenemos mucho de qué hablar Liam —dice el hombre que parece no haber dormido nada—, pero seguro ambos están cansados y hambrientos.

—Cierto, les serviré algo para que puedan tomar una ducha e ir a dormir, como tu tomaste algunas siestas por el camino Liam —dice la mujer acercándose a su hijo—, tendremos esa conversación cuando termines de comer —le da otro beso y abrazo— ahora sube a tu habitación hasta que te llame.

En cuanto Liam sube las escaleras Theo está listo para hacer lo mismo, pero los Geyer se lo impiden, aprisionándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias cariño —Dice Jenna—, por soportar y querer a Liam, has sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Theo no responde pero les devuelve el abraza.

******************

Liam está en su cama dando vueltas sin parar, está cansado, tiene mucho sueño pero algo le impide dormir, la culpa. El regaño que recibió de sus padres duro mucho y Liam solo agacho la cabeza y lo recibió, lo peor es que es solo la primera parte, continuaran mañana cuando Theo les cuente su parte de la historia y les dé más motivos para seguir regañándolo, al menos ya le dieron su castigo.

Normalmente se calma escuchando la respiración y latidos de Theo al dormir, pero la quimera esta tan despierta como él, sin poder soportarlo más, Liam se levanta de su cama, usando la puerta que los separa del baño compartido el beta entra a la habitación de la quimera. Theo esta sin camisa mirando hacia el techo en la oscuridad, no se molesta en responder a la presencia del lobo.

Por un momento Liam no tiene idea de que hacer y solo se queda de pie en la puerta, hasta que se decide por hacer lo único que se le ocurre. Se acerca y levanta las mantas para meterse en la cama junto a la quimera, este incluso se mueve para hacerle un espacio. Theo estaba dividido, por un lado no quería estar cerca de Liam, por el otro solo quería aclarar todo y saber dónde estaban parados, al final una de ellas fue más fuerte. Pasa el tiempo y ninguno se mueve o habla, simplemente dejan correr el tiempo, como si eso solucionara todos sus problemas.

—Lo siente —dice Liam con voz llorosa—, por todo lo que te hice pasar, por el golpe y por… por obligarte a casarte conmigo.

—No me obligaste a nada Liam.

—Perdiste el control Theo, y sucedió por mi culpa, yo te orille a eso, realmente lo siento.

—Está bien Liam, yo fui quien tuvo la idea, tal vez no estaba en mis cabales pero fue cosa mía, todo está bien ahora.

—Como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que te hice pasar —Dice con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sin poder controlar el temblor en si voz—, no puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente por eso.

—Tú me perdonaste por cosas peores.

Theo se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Liam, y en ese momento el lobo siente que algo se rompe dentro de él. Comienza realmente a llorar, su llanto se oye por toda la habitación, no le extrañaría si sus padres lo escuchan. Theo acerca más a Liam abrazándolo y dejando que el chico suelte todas las lágrimas que quiera en su cuello mientras acaricia lentamente su espalda y su cabeza. Liam sigue llorando pero se siente infinitamente más confortado en los brazos de la quimera que con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Te quiero —Dice con voz entrecortada—, lo eh sabido durante un tiempo pero tenía miedo de decirlo.

—Lo se Liam —Por supuesto que lo sabe, piensa el lobo mientras Theo lo abraza más fuerte—, no eres muy bueno ocultándolo —se ríe pero su voz denota algo que no es felicidad—, soy una persona terrible Liam, nada de lo que haga borrara lo que he hecho y ninguna palabra de aliento me puede quitar la culpa o las pesadillas. Nunca me he sentido digno de ti, por eso nunca hice nada al respecto —Dice entre lágrimas—. Es irónico pero siempre me imagine en tu boda viendo desde lejos como te casas con alguna chica demasiado hermosa y buena como para que pueda competir —se le escapa una risa amarga—, supongo que ahora estas atrapado conmigo.

Liam levanta la vista y aun en la oscuridad de la habitación puede ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Theo, pero más que eso… la sonrisa que le dedica es una que le ha dado dedicada algunas veces, pero es la primera vez que nota todo el cariño y amor que trasmite, una sonrisa que es solo para él y lo hace sentir tan malditamente especial. Liam cierra los ojos mientras junta sus frentes y se mantiene ahí, sintiendo el calor y amor que Theo le trasmite.

—¿Tienes los anillos? —pregunta el beta tras un tiempo, la quimera lo mira sin comprender mientras apunta a su pantalón tirado al lado de la cama. Liam se apresura a tomarlo y buscar en los bolsillos hasta que encuentra ambas argollas doradas, una ligeramente más grande que la otra, oro falso o metal pintado no le importa. Regresa a la cama y toma la mano derecha de Theo deslizando la argolla por el dedo anular de la quimera —. Quería ver si encaja —Dice con una pequeña risa.

Theo le sonríe mientras le quita la otra argolla para hacer lo mismo con la mano izquierda del lobo.

—Un poco grandes. No encajan bien, pero creo que funcionan —Dice mientras acaricia el dedo de la quimera. Liam decide no esperar y se inclina uniendo sus labios con los de él, es completamente diferente a su beso anterior, donde el otro era ira y frustración, este es dulce y tierno, una suave presión, como si fuera el primer beso de un niño tímido.

Cuando se separan no hablan, solo miran en los ojos del otro sin poder quitar la sonrisas de sus bocas. Theo rompe el momento abrazando a Liam para que vuelva meter la cabeza en su cuello mientras Theo hace lo mismo con su cabello, en silencio ambas comienzan a dormirse, dejando que todo el cansancio acumulado y aroma del otro los envuelva lentamente. Tal vez aun no estén del todo bien pero definitivamente están llegando allí, un paso a la vez.


	2. La Venganza De Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el día siguiente y es hora de una pequeña venganza...

Liam comienza a despertarse lentamente, las brumas del sueño lo confunden por un momento, el calor y aroma dulce y boscoso, una combinación extraña pero que funciona a niveles que están más allá de su comprensión, crean un ambiente que lo invitan a relajarse y seguir durmiendo. Prefiere disfrutar a luchar por lo que ni siquiera abre los ojos y se deja arrastrar por la comodidad.

La próxima vez que se despierta siente su mente mucho más despejada, de hecho no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que durmió así de bien, tan relajado y seguro. Algo que nota es la falta de los brazos que lo sostuvieron toda la noche, al abrir los ojos puede notar por un lado que alguien corrió las cortinas, por el otro, Theo está a su lado observándolo con una sonrisa que solo puede expresar felicidad y cariño.

—Buenos días —Pronuncia con tranquilidad la quimera— ¿dormiste bien?

—De hecho si —Dice el lobo estirándose con alegría—, y buenos días a ti también

—Eso es una muy buena noticia —Theo se acerca para dejar un suave y casto beso en sus labios que definitivamente deja con ganas de más al beta—, pero tus padres nos esperan para desayunar y estoy seguro quieren continuar lo de ayer. —lo que fácil viene fácil se va, Liam nunca le encontró más sentido a esa frase.

—Esa es una increíble forma de matar el momento. —Se queja el beta sentándose en la cama mientras la quimera lo mira divertido sosteniéndose en sus codos.

—Que puedo decir, es un don —Dice riendo— hay que prepararnos y bajar. Hable con ellos mientras seguías dormido, decidieron tomarse un día libre para pasar la angustia y no te preocupes, hoy faltaremos a la escuela, tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día —Dice con demasiada alegría, tanta que hace que Liam sospeche que hay algo más. Theo se levanta de la cama buscando una playera—. Vamos cachorro, tengo hambre.

Theo sale de la habitación directo al baño mientras Liam se queda meditando un momento, ese desgraciado está tramando algo y no será nada bueno para él. Con muchas dudas Liam se prepara para bajar a desayunar. En la cocina puede ver a sus madre terminando de preparar un desayuno tardío con ayuda de Theo, porque ya eran más de las 11, y su padre leyendo el periódico como cada lunes, hay momento en los que Liam se pregunta como aún sobreviven los periódicos cuando todo está digitalizado.

El desayuno tiene un mejor ambiente que la cena, aún es tenso y la conversación no es de gran ayuda pero al menos sus padres ya no están tan enfadados y Theo no apesta a tristeza y decepción, de hecho esta mucho más feliz de lo que debería y solo aumenta las sospechas del lobo.

Cuando acaban con el desayuno pasan a la sala donde finalmente hablan sobre todo lo que paso, al menos sus padres prometieron no cambiar su castigo sin importar lo que haya sucedido.

—Y entonces me despierto y hay un mapache en mi regazo, nos miramos un momento, y el desgraciado chillo y me salto a la cara —dice la quimera con riendo, aunque en su momento no fue nada divertido.

—Podrías haberlo adoptado, escuche que son mascotas interesantes —Jenna se tapa la cara con ambas manos como si estuviera decepcionada pero puede notar como trata de ocultar su risa, David no es tan considerado y solo se ríe a carcajadas.

—Pensamos haberte criado mejor chico, ¿pero en serio pasaste media hora acosando personas en la calle?

—Entre en pánico, pensaba que Theo llegaría en cualquier momento —Al menos Liam tiene la decencia de avergonzarse, ahora con perspectiva se da cuenta de lo estúpido que todo fue—. Me parece más extraño que siempre estaba primero en la lista para casarme, nunca había fila y todo comenzaba de inmediato, como si estuvieran preparados para mi llega.

—Con esto seguro gastaste toda tu buena suerte de un año Dunbar, no quiero ser tú de ahora en adelante —Theo con su enorme sonrisa se ve muy relajado junto a Liam en el sofá, demasiado relajado.

—Muy bien, habla de una vez. ¿porque estas tan feliz?, nadie puede estar tan feliz y menos con todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Bueno —Dice la quimera alargando la B —, aunque aclaramos las cosas anoche y nos besamos —los padres de Liam les dan una mirada cómplice, seguramente Theo les hablo de anoche—, aun no te eh perdonado por hacerme irrumpir en capillas por toda las Vegas, noquearme con una vara de metal, casi estrellar mi camioneta y sin contar con el viaje de 20, así que prepare algo especial solo para ti.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Ahora el beta esta verdaderamente aterrado, las venganzas de Theo prometen el mayor dolor, humillación o más probablemente, ambas.

—Le dije a alguien —Habla mientras sonríe como el gato de Cheshire —, toda la historia —Tanto el beta como sus padres están sorprendidos y curiosos —, y si mis cálculos son correctos, está a punto de llegar.

Como si todo estuviera coreografiado, se podía oír un auto llegando a toda velocidad, en un instante un frenazo tan fuerte que debió dejar marcas enormes en el asfalto se escucha frente a la casa.

—¡LIAM DUNBAR!

—Mason —Dice con pánico—, le dijiste a Mason —La quimera ya se está moviendo para abrir la puerta— ¡No abras!, me despellejara vivo, hará un abrigo con mi piel y lo venderá en barata por eBay a una DragQueen que lo usara cada noche en su espectáculo ¡En las Vegas! —Pero Theo ya abrió la puerta revelando al iracundo moreno.

—Y no es ni la tercera parte —Dice mientras se para frente al beta para golpearlo en el brazo siendo seguido por un silencioso Corey—, ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! —Dice golpeándolo entre insultos, Liam trata de escapar pero no lo deja, lo persigue por toda la sala golpeándolo mientras lanza los más variopintos insultos—. Jenna, David, buenos días, hermosa mañana —suelta de los más alegre cuando pasa frente a los mencionados antes de seguir con su cruzada— ¡Malnacido! ¡Ingrato!.

—Mason detente probaste tu punto —Liam sigue tratando de huir mientras sus padres y Theo se ríen a carcajadas.

—Aún no he probado nada. Como te atreves a hacerme esto a mí, tu mejor amigo desde los 3 años, sabes cuantas cosas tengo que quitar de mi lista de “cosas que quiero hacer antes de los 30”, adiós a ser tu padrino de bodas, dar un discurso que te avergüence hasta la ropa interior y ponerme tan ebrio que vomite en una planta después de comer 10 rebanadas de pastel, todo porque ¡Ya te casaste, para colmo con esto! —Apunta a la quimera que se queja mientras Liam se siente desfallecer de vergüenza—. Te largaste a las Vegas a hacer estupideces por un maldito berrinche como un niño mimado cualquiera, y lo peor de todo ¡Sin Mí!, me quitaron mi oportunidad de irrumpir dramáticamente en una boda —Mason estaba tan rojo en este momento.

—Y aun no acaba… —Dice Theo quien encendió el televisor mientras nadie lo notaba y estaba conectando YouTube desde su teléfono—, encontré esto cuando busqué esta mañana.

En la pantalla se podía ver un noticiero de nevada hablando sobre el “Romántico Acosador”, explica como durante la madrugada del domingo un joven, cuya descripción encaja con Liam, acoso a personas en la calle y bares pidiéndoles matrimonio agrediendo en el proceso a varios guardias de seguridad. El desgraciado de Theo lo está disfrutando demasiado. El noticiero sigue explicando con exageración lo que sucedió más algunos testigo, luego hablo sobre el “cazador de bodas” otro joven que irrumpió en capillas violentamente para arruinar bodas, amenazar y agredir a los asistentes, y que estaba presuntamente relacionado con el acosador.

—En un momento antes de que intentaras casarte con el estafador, tu teléfono se quedó sin batería y ya no podía rastrearte —“así me encontrabas” dice Liam pero nadie le prestó atención—, había dos lugares cerca igual de posibles tuve que elegir, era 50/50, falle… —Mientras la presentadora sigue diciendo que la policía trata de identificar a los sospechosos, se oye un chillido tan desgarrador que humillaría a Lydia.

—¡Aquí! —Dice Mason mientras se golpea el pecho dramáticamente— ¡Aquí es donde estaba mi corazón hasta que mi EX mejor amigo me lo arrancara del pecho sin compasión!, estas muerto para mi Dunbar, ¡Muerto! —Grita mientras sale de la casa seguido de su novio quien se despide de los Geyer tímidamente—. Espera a que le diga a toda la manada —Cierra la puerta y ambos se marchan, le siguen unos minutos de silencio.

—Bueno —Theo rompe el silencio—, ha sido una mañana estupenda, solo un poco de pastel podría mejorarla —Dice la quimera mientras se dirige a la cocina aun riendo seguido por los padres del beta, mientras este se desploma contra el sofá.

—Mi vida está acabada —Trata de decir con la cara enterrada entre los cojines.

—No seas dramático cachorro —Llega Theo irradiando felicidad —levántate de ahí y te daré algo de pastel —El beta solo gime lastimosamente en respuesta—, a veces puedes ser más dramático que Stiles.

La quimera toma a su marido y se lo hecha al hombro como un saco de papas para dirigirse a las escaleras con destino a la habitación de este último, los adultos en el hogar observan la escena y sonríen al ver como Theo sigue alternando entre burlarse y trata de animar a su hijo en su muy peculiar forma, mientras Liam solo responde a todo con patéticos gemidos.

—Sería una mala madre si deseara que se quedaran casados —dice Jenna a su marido

—No si no eres la única cariño —Le responde mientras come otro trozo de pastel.

******************

Una semana es lo que le toma a Mason volver a hablarle a Liam, o al menos es lo que le dijo en esa mañana de Lunes, aun así tanto él como Corey se sentaron con Liam y Theo al almuerzo toda la semana, el camaleón fue cortésmente frio en todas sus interacción, las que fueron muchas si tomamos en cuenta que se trasformo en el intermediario de su novio con el beta, Theo lo encontró todo muy divertido.

—Así que, ¿ya conseguiste la anulación? —Dice el moreno mientras se sienta para comer aun sin dirigir la mirada a su amigo, pero era un progreso.

—Si… no puedo tener una —Mason finalmente se digna a mirarlo con confusión junto a Corey—, resulta que por unas extrañas y viejas leyes estatales de nevada y que son reconocidas por california, en resumen mi ehh… unión es totalmente legal y no califica para una anulación… —Un momentáneo silencio reina en esa mesa del comedor.

—Tu mamá es abogada —Dice Corey—, seguro tiene todo el divorcio arreglado.

—Dice que tiene mucho trabajo y eso no es una prioridad y tampoco contratara otro abogado para hacerlo —Liam deja caer la cabeza en la mesa.

—Hablando de tu madre, aun no nos dices tu castigo —Habla Mason mientras comienza a comer su almuerzo.

—Según ella es cruel pero justo, la computadora es solo para la escuela, solo puedo tener mi celular cuando salgo de casa y solo puedo salir para ir a la escuela, lacrosse y vigilar la reserva siempre acompañado preferiblemente por Theo. Estaría castigado hasta que nos marchemos a la universidad, pero Theo se comprometió a asegurarse que lo siga cumpliendo para entonces, al menos me dejo los videojuegos si me cortaba el cabello. —dice derrotado mientras apunta a su cabeza ahora muy parecida a cuando comenzó su segundo año.

Liam levanta la cabeza solo para ver como unas chicas lo miran raro, especialmente una que parece querer sacarle los ojos, ha estado recibiendo esas miradas y escuchado suficientes conversaciones de pasillo para saber muy bien que sucede.

—Por cierto —da una mirada llena de sospecha a los otros chicos en la mesa—, ¿cómo es que todos en la ciudad se enteraron sobre mí boda? —Corey le da una única mirada recriminatoria a Mason quien procede a ponerse tan rojo que humillaría a un tomate maduro.

—Tal vez el viernes pasado seguía muy enfadado —Comienza el humano—, y quizás comencé a hablar… o gritar, sobre mi ingrato mejor amigo y su boda, y puede que mi vecina, la chismosa no la adorable ancianita, me haya oído… —Liam mira con la boca abierta a su mejor amigo, al menos tiene la decencia de estar avergonzado por su traición—, pero la buena noticia es que decidí perdonarte después de que mi mama me dijo que la cague… lo siento mucho Liam, te juro no fue mi intención —En lugar de responder el beta vuelve a estrellar la cabeza en la mesa.

Ya fue suficientemente malo que Mason le digiera a la manada, tuvo que pasar por Scott y Lydia quienes lo regañaron por ser inconsciente, inmaduro y soportar lo decepcionados que estaban, Malia que lo amenazo de muchas formas, y finalmente el iracundo Stiles que lo regaño, amenazo e insulto por más de 30 minutos, habría seguido pero le colgó, 3 veces, está un poco orgulloso de eso. 

—Me impresiona que no te haya llamo la Sra. Martin o el entrenador no te haya sacado del equipo.

—Eso es porque hice control de daños —Dice Theo apareciendo de la nada y dejándose caer con gracia natural al lado de su marido—, hablé con la mamá de Lydia y el entrenador, ahora todos creen que simplemente nos casamos en secreto fuera de la ciudad en una ceremonia privada con permiso de sus padres, así que no hay ningún problema, además de las malas bromas que hará el entrenador.

—¿Cumpliendo tus deberes maritales? —pregunta el camaleón.

—Siempre —responde la otra quimera— por eso vine a incordiar a Li antes de ir al trabajo —Liam odia que Theo tuviera las tardes del lunes sin escuela, pero odia a un más el cómo disfruta de toda la situación.

—¿Gracias? —Le dice con duda el beta—, ¿que hay en esa bolsa? —Pregunta señalando la bolsa que Theo lleva en las manos.

—Solo un encargo que David paso a dejarme —Mientras habla una sonrisa del viejo Theo aparece lentamente. Sin espera respuesta la quimera se levanta para sacar de la bolsa lo que parece una sudadera muy parecida a la sudadera con capucha de lacrosse de Liam.

—¿Te quieres unir al equipo de lacrosse? —Pregunta el beta al notar que de hecho es una sudadera de lacrosse con el nombre Raeken en la espalda— es un poco tarde para eso, además el nueve es mi número.

—No es para mí —La sonrisa ahora deja muy atrás al molesto gato de Alicia—. Deberías prestas atención a lo que firmas y como lo firmas pequeño lobo —Le lanza la chaqueta a Liam quien la recibe con creciente pánico—, porque aceptaste usar mi apellido en nuestro certificado de matrimonio —Mason y Corey estallan en ruidosas carcajadas que alertan a toda la cafetería, tienen que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse—, lo firmaste como “Liam Raeken”.

—¿Mis padres saben esto? —pregunta el lobo en un chillido.

—¿Saberlo?, insistieron en pagar por ella cuando se los dije. Te recogeré después de la practica cachorro. —Theo besa a Liam en la mejilla y procede a huir mientras el beta sigue paralizado por la noticia.

—Intenso —dice un Mason totalmente rojo mientras trata de controlar su risa que no lo deja respirar—, mira el lado bueno, las cosas en realidad no esta tan mal Raeken.

El beta desvía la mirada hacia la prenda poniendo atención en las letras ahí escritas, luego levanta la mirada fijándola por donde salió Theo. Si, las cosas no son tan malas.

******************

—¿Qué haces Raeken?, mejora tu juego o tu marido se buscará otro trasero como lo hizo mi ex esposa. —Para alguien que apenas recuerda el nombre de sus alumnos, memorizo muy rápidamente ese detalle. Y ni siquiera está seguro de que el entrenador alguna vez se allá casado.

Liam gime en el suelo después de haber sido tacleado, de nuevo, por Jason, malditos adolescentes hormonales que no pueden tomar un rechazo indirecto. Se vuelve a levantar para volver a la práctica y ve como Jason corre hacia él, otra vez. Al demonio, la vida apesta o al menos la suya lo hace.

******************

1 Mes Después

—¿TU QUEEEEE? —Grita Mason.

—¿Por qué gritas?, estamos juntos, además de casados, es normal que tengamos sexo —Le responde Liam rodando los ojos.

—Apenas me entero de que ustedes dos son novios, maridos, esto es confuso —Le responde el humano desconcertado—. El punto es que me estoy enterando que están juntos-juntos y que mi mejor amigo acaba de consumar su matrimonio y tener su primera vez con un chico al mismo tiempo. Esto es muy intenso, ¿Cuándo sucedió?

—Recuerdas el lunes después de que me case cuando te enteraste y me gritaste —El moreno asiente— Pues ese martes.

—¿HACE UN MES? ¿Por qué me estoy enterando ahora?.

—Relájate hermano, fue espontaneo, estábamos vigilando la reserva porque dijeron que vieron algo raro, y sucedieron muchas cosas, cuando me di cuenta estamos en el asiento trasero de su auto quitándonos todo.

—En el auto y al aire libre —Mason al borde del colapso parecía querer decir algo más sin poder, parecía un pez fuera del agua.

—Y fue increíble, Theo realmente sabe mover las caderas —No necesitaba decir eso pero el grito de su mejor amigo lo valió. Si, en definitiva su vida a veces puede ser maravillosa, especialmente si incluye a cierta quimera de ojos multicolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo, el siguiente espero este listo la próxima semana y seria el epilogo.


	3. Un Felices Por Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo.

Liam da otra mirada al espejo, no puede creer que finalmente llego este día, meses de planificación y reuniones con el organizador, que básicamente son su madre y Lydia, pero finalmente su boda es en unas horas. Cuando era más joven, en esos días en que no sabía si tendría otra navidad, dudo que se encontraría en esta posición no porque no quisiera, era porque dudaba si viviría para ello.

Recuerda ser un niño y estar horas despiertos durante las pijamadas con Mason, discutiendo bajo las mantas de la cama sobre el futuro, como serian sus futuras esposas, marido para Mason un tiempo después, planificando pequeños detalles que harían su día especial mucho más especial.

******************

—Llegare en un carruaje blanco, tirado por caballos negros, y con un traje verde esmeralda, mi prometido estará esperándome en el altar, que estará decorado a juego con nuestros trajes y papa me llevará por el pasillo que estará adornado con rosas azules a los lados —Dice emocionado Mason aunque apenas le puede ver la cara a su mejor amigo—, quiero todos los colores del arcoíris adornando la iglesia.

—Pues mi boda será en el bosque, en otoño, a menos que haya mucho barro, porque estoy seguro de que a Annabel no le gustará, y llegare montado en un tigre blanco. —Le dice con orgullo Liam.

—Donde conseguirás un tigre y como te casaras con Annabel si ni siquiera puedes decirle una frase sin avergonzarte.

—Cállate hermano, y tu como conseguirás todos los colores si no puedes ver el morado sin vomitar, literalmente. —Mason se pone rojo por la declaración, aunque no pueda verlo Liam lo sabe.

—¡Solo con algunos tonos!, no importa, lo superare para entonces, tu solo espera.

******************

Los últimos años han sido bastante buenos con él, obtuvo su título en historia, consiguió trabajo en el que fue en su momento el primer museo de historia natural y sobrenatural de Beacon Hills y actualmente lidera un equipo pionero que desentraño la participación de los sobrenaturales en toda clase de eventos históricos y su relación con múltiples reliquias de la humanidad.

Luego de que los cazadores de Monroe hicieran de conocimiento público la existencia de lo sobrenatural, todos esperaban turbias furiosas y aunque hubo mucho revuelo, a alguien se le ocurrió hacer público todos los crimines del ejército de Monroe y la razón por la cual los mataron y a veces torturaron.

Cuando personas en todo el mundo descubrieron cual fue el destino de algunos de sus seres queridos, víctimas de un genocidio a veces solo por el hecho de conocer o apoyar a los sobrenaturales o solo por estar en el lugar equivocado, que mataron humanos solo para causar miedo y que niños y bebes estaban entre sus víctimas. Pocas veces hay tantas voces en todo el planeta unidas en una causa, pidieron la cabeza de los cazadores y los gobiernos mundiales tuvieron que responder, Monroe y sus cabecillas fueron ejecutados en una redada y a los cazadores que fueron capturados se les dio cadena perpetua, muchos se “suicidaron” en prisión.

Aunque le siguieron unos años de incertidumbre al final todo resulto bien, y los sobrenaturales y humanos conviven en toda la paz que se puede llegar a tener, aún hay racistas aquí y allá pero era de esperarse al igual que alguna que otra criatura maligna, pero la mayoría recuerda que los humanos pueden ser igual de peligrosos y perversos. Pero no todo fue felicidad, hay momentos en los que todos olvidan que las tragedias pueden suceder.

Liam fija su mirada en su solapa donde descansan 4 dijes en honor a los caídos, Brett y Lori son los primeros dos, el tercero… en una vida rodeada por criaturas y asesinos despiadados no se suele pensar en otros peligros, o lo peligrosa que era la profesión de Stiles… hace dos año una misión difícil lo tuvo ocupado por meses, al final su equipo logro comprometer y desmantelar toda una red de trata de personas, un logro increíble, pero que él no pudo disfrutar.

El beta siente como sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, desearía tener a Theo a su lado, él siempre supo cómo calmarlo, no solo en su ira, también en la tristeza, miedo o angustia, siempre supo que hacer o decir para devolverle la esperanza en su reconfortante y algo agresiva manera. Si estuviera aquí lo abrazaría y le diría que todo estará bien, igual que el día que Monroe destruyo el secreto sobrenatural, “si ella quiere revolver el gallinero, nosotros le lanzaremos una maldita estampida en la cara”, no importa cuanto haya cambiado, la quimera nunca perdió ese lado retorcido. Le trajo tanto dolores de cabeza como las mayores alegrías de su vida. Demonios no quiere pero ya está soltando algunas lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede cachorro? —La quimera entra y se apresura a abrazar al beta.

—¿Qué haces aquí Theo? —Pregunta mientras se limpia las lágrimas que alcanzaron a caer—, deberías estar preparándote en el otro camión*. Y es de mala suerte ver al novio antes de la boda.

—Esa es la novia, es para que el novio no vea el vestido antes de la ceremonia se supone que es de mala suerte… y no puedo atar mi corbata —La malvada quimera de la muerte levanta la grosera prenda que se niega a encajar en el atuendo—, olvida todo eso, ¿qué te pasa pequeño lobo?.

—Nada solo… recordaba a los caídos.

*****************

Lydia y Claudia se habían estado quedando con ellos la última semana, la banshee estaba teniendo unas extrañas sensaciones que la perturbaban lo suficiente para que sus amigos se preocuparan, así que Liam insistió que se quedaran con ellos hasta que Stiles regresara de su misión.

Era en medio de la noche cuando Lydia comenzó a retorcerse violentamente en la habitación de invitados, Theo y Liam estaban durmiendo cuando escuchan un grito romper el silencio nocturno. “STILEEEEEEEEEESSSS”. Apenas lo oyeron ambos corrieron a la otra habitación para encontrar a Lydia llorando sin control.

—Lydia, Lydia —Theo fue el primero en entrar a la habitación y abrazar a la banshee, Liam se le unió en un instante.

—Lydia, estamos aquí, nada te pasara —Ninguno intento asegurarle que todo estaría bien, después de escuchar ese grito ambos sabían que no había muchas esperanzas, lo único que pudieron hacer es confortar a la pelirroja.

Lo cual era un poco difícil porque el beta también estaba llorando, Theo se mantuvo fuerte por todos ellos. Fue difícil tener que explicárselo al resto, especialmente a su padre y la pequeña banshee cuando se les unió en la cama esa noche. 

2 días después llego un agente a la casa Raeken, Liam fue quien abrió la puerta, apenas lo vio Lydia lo supo de inmediato y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente. La manada no se tomó bien la noticia, Scott estallo en un llanto incontrolable al igual que Melissa, Malia sostenía a Allison en brazos mientras intentaba no romper a llorar hasta que Theo se la arrebato y pudo unirse a su marido y suegra, Mason y Corey se abrazaban entre lágrimas y Derek estaba contra la pared sin querer que nadie lo viera llorar. Noah estaba sentado junto a Lydia y Liam dejando que sus pantalones se manchara con los ríos que caen de sus ojos, incluso Peter y Argent tenían humedad en sus ojos.

Theo y Stiles nunca lograron llevarse bien, a lo más llegaron a una convivencia pacífica por el bien del resto, pero eso no significa que no le entristezca la noticia, tal vez no suelte lagrimas pero le duele la perdida de “esa mierda sarcástica” como solía decirle. Ese día él se encargó de sacar a los niños de todos y cuidarlos mientras los adultos se desahogan.

A pesar de estar destrozada por la perdida, Lydia era una mujer fuerte y no se iba rendir pues tenía una pequeña de 5 años que cuidar. Aun así ambos insistieron en que se quedaran con ellos hasta que se sintieran lo suficientemente bien para volver a su casa. Fueron semanas difíciles pero en algún momento decidió que era momento de seguir adelante, hizo que el antiguo sheriff se mudara con ella y claudia para que no estuviera solo. El hombre estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su esposa y ahora su hijo pero se mantuvo fuerte por su nieta, su pequeña princesa.

El funeral de Stiles recibió todos los honores del FBI, se realizó un día de verano totalmente despejado, ni una solo nube que oscureciera el infinito azul del cielo, listo para recibir un nuevo ángel.

******************

—Desearía que pudieran estar aquí—Vuelve a mirar los dijes que los representan, Brett, Lori, Stiles y su padre biológico que murió en un incendio en el cumplimiento del deber cuando tenía 7.

—Se que es algo cliché, pero de alguna forma lo están, cuando llevas a alguien en tu corazón nunca te abandonan realmente, sus recuerdos vivirán contigo hasta el día que los vuelvas a ver —Le dice Theo mientras limpia con cariño sus mejillas y deposita un dulce beso en los labios del beta.

—Te has vuelto tan suave Teddy, nadie podría reconocer a la gran quimera de la muerte.

—Solo contigo… y los demonios.

—¿Papás, están bien? —Hablando de ellos, dos pequeños rubios de 11 años aparecen por la puerta vistiendo trajes idénticos.

—Si, todo está bien —Les responde Liam—, solo ayudaba a papá con su corbata, saben que no puede hacerlo solo.

—Entonces puedes ayudarnos con las nuestras —dicen uno mientras ambos levantan sus corbatas.

—Les enseñado hace poco como hacer el nudo —Dice el lobo mirando con confusión a sus hijos.

—Se nos olvidó —Habla el otro gemelo—, además tenemos otro problema —Los niños levantan un brazo, uno el izquierdo y el otro el derecho, ambos adultos deben estar quedándose ciegos porque ninguno noto sus muñecas esposadas a un maletín. Ambos padres mirar confundidos a sus hijos con una clara pregunta en sus ojos—. Nos dijeron que cuidáramos los anillos y estas esposas que encontramos en su habitación son perfectas.

—¡Niños!¡Que les hemos dicho sobre husmear en nuestra habitación! —Les dice con severidad la quimera.

—Lo siento papá —Repitan ambos agachando la cabeza

—Denme las llaves —Ambos le dan las llaves a la quimera mayor—. Dejaremos el maletín aquí de momento y que esta sea la última vez que husmean en nuestra habitación chicos, entendido —Ambos asientes—. Ahora papá les atara sus corbatas y luego dejaran que nos términos de arreglar.

Asher y Mike fueron toda una sorpresa. Una noche estaban en un club bailando cuando notaron una chica que no dejaba de mirarlos, en algún momento habían discutido sobre diferentes cosas que les gustaría probar juntos y la idea les atrajo un poco a ambos. Esa noche tuvieron un trió, ambos se cuidaron pero aun así la chica apareció 3 meses después cargando una doble sorpresa. Ella no quería abortar pero tampoco quería niños, así que hicieron un trato, ellos cubrían todos los gastos y después de una prueba de paternidad se quedarían con los chicos con la condición de que les estragara la custodia total y si quería verlos podían arreglarlo más adelante, jamás volvieron a saber de ella.

Desde un principio la paternidad quedo clara, Stiles solía decir que Theo tenía el síndrome de Milla Jovovich, clones en lugar de hijos. Jamás les ocultaron verdad y aunque algunos momentos fueron complicados, increíblemente fue Theo quien tenía los ataques de pánico por ser padre y que decir cuando se enteró sobre la muerte súbita del lactante, aun así Asher y Mike son lo mejor en sus vidas sin duda alguna.

******************

—¿Han pensado en tener otros? —Pregunta Jenna desde el sofá.

—¡Demonios No! —Responden ambos enfatizando el No.

—¡Papás! —Gritan ambos niños sentados entre sus abuelos.

—Chicos, saben que los amamos —Les habla la quimera mayor—, pero apenas hemos sobrevivido a ustedes dos, un tercero o dios no quiera un cuarto. Pero tal vez les consigamos un perro o un gato.

—¿Tal vez? —Dice Asher sentado a la izquierda y vestido de azul.

—¿Qué tanto lo quieren? —Les pregunta Liam.

—Depende —Le responde Mike vestido de verde—, ¿Qué tanto les gusta dormir hasta tarde los sábados? — Los jóvenes padres les dan una mirada de “vez de lo que hablo” a los dos mayores quienes se ríen de ellos. ¿Consiguieron un perro?, no, ¿Un gato tal vez?, tampoco, los diablillos decidieron adoptar un mapache… se llamaba Stela hasta que se dieron cuenta que era un Steve.

******************

Son las primeras y únicas quimeras nacidas, no saben mucho sobre ellos, tienen los beneficios generales de ser quimeras y hasta el momento han demostrado ser tan fuertes y curarse tan rápido como otros sobrenaturales de su edad. Saben que son parte lobo, pero aún no es claro cuál es la otra criatura, aunque Liam está seguro de que vio a Asher escupir algo de fuego hace unas semanas. Theo dijo que lo alucino, aun así llego al día siguiente con varios extintores e insiste en evitar todo lo inflamable.

—Listos, ahora vallan a molestar a sus abuelos —En cuanto está seguro de que los pequeños demonios están fuera del rango de audición se da vuelta para mirar a su marido—. Dime que la mordaza estaba en otro cajón.

—No lo recuerdo —Liam mira a la quimera esperando que complemente su respuesta— No es mi culpa que me hagas limpiar todo yo solo después de usarlos, también quedo cansado.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que es tu culpa que me duerma apenas acabamos —Ambos se sostiene la mirada en silencio hasta que estallan en carcajadas—, al menos no encontraron el baúl con las otras cosas —La quimera se limita a reír.

—Paternidad, nunca se está listo para todas las cosas con las que te golpea.

—Si, señor charla sobre las abejas y las flores —Theo le sonríe con suficiencia, el día que los chicos fueron curiosos sobre de dónde vienen los bebes el lobo no estaba en casa y cayó en la quimera la responsabilidad de explicarlo. Unos días después fue Liam, quien tuvo que recibir quejadas de otros padres incluyendo la manada, porque sus hijos estaban enseñándole sobre sexo a los de ellos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor cachorro? — Le pregunta con suavidad la quimera. Liam toma la corbata que queda y la anuda en silencio en el cuello de su marido.

—Mucho mejor —Le da un suave beso a la quimera—, termina de arreglarte, te veré en poco tiempo —Antes de retirarse el mayor lo vuelve a besar, esta vez es mucho más largo y profundo. Al separarse le da una mirada llena de amor antes de despedirse y dirigirse al otro camión.

En cuanto Theo sale regresa al espejo para volver a contemplar los dijes, la perdida es difícil de llevar, ese vacío realmente nunca se ira, pero con el tiempo puedes llegar a acostumbrarte a su presencia. A pesar de la falta siempre puedes contar con esos buenos recuerdos.

******************

Son las vacaciones de primavera y la primera gran reunión de manada desde que la manada de cachorros partió a la universidad dejando Beacon Hills principalmente a Alex, Malia que regreso de su viaje y Derek a quien llamaron para la ocasión. Liam esta especial mente emocionado por este momento, por eso entra corriendo a la casa McCall donde todos ya están reunidos.

—¡Chicos! —Exclama el beta con una enorme sonrisa—, tengo grandes noticias.

—¡Finalmente te divorciaste! ¡Abran la champaña! —Exclama emocionado Stiles, mientras se acerca apresurado a abrazar al joven lobo—, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, por favor dime que te quedaste con su camioneta —Le dice con una enorme sonrisa.

—De echo… —Dice el beta con algo de timidez ante la reacción del humano—… para nuestro aniversario Theo me propuso realizar una ceremonia de intercambio de votos y argollas ya que nosotros no lo hicimos en nuestra boda —Puede ver el preciso momento en el que la sonrisa de Stiles se destroza—, incluso me dio un anillo. —Dice esto último levantando el anillo que descansa en su dedo anular derecho.

—Olvida lo que dije, eres la mayor decepción en mi vida —Dice mientras se aleja y toma una botella de champaña en la mesa de café—, donde tienes las copas grandes Scotty, beberé hasta olvidar que el enano nos vuelve a traicionar.

Mientras Stiles se bebe la mitad de la botella el resto se acerca a felicitar a Liam, algunos con más emoción que otros, y a escuchar sobre la ceremonia que estaban preparando para ese verano. La reunión fue increíble, la mejor parte fue cuando se dieron cuenta que Stiles no bromeaba cuando lo encontraron durmiendo abrazado al escusado.

******************

Una persona muere definitivamente cuando su recuerdo es olvidado. Liam da un vistazo final a su conjunto antes de salir para terminar los últimos detalles antes del gran evento.

“¿Por qué 17 y no 20?” recuerda haberle preguntado a su marido durante su cena de aniversario. “Nos casamos un 17 de abril después de que golpearas a 17 personas en la vegas, yo tenía 17 cuando te conocía, pero más que nada porque tenías 17 no solo cuando nos casamos, también fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti, que mejor momento para tener la boda que nos merecemos que 17 años después de que tomara la mejor decisión de mi vida”, ese hombre siempre encuentra la forma de enamorarlo un poco más.

Cuando finalmente llega el momento Liam está caminando con su padre por la alfombra puesta en ese hermoso claro en la reserva, Allison y Claudia lanzando pétalos a sus pies mientras al frente lo esperan sus mejores amigos y familiares, sus hijos que protegen los anillos como un par de perros guardianes y su marido que lo ve con esa radiante sonrisa esperando para escribir un nuevo capítulo en su historia de amor, tal vez la vida tenga altos y bajos, especialmente para la manada de Bacon Hills y definitivamente desearía cambiar muchas cosas de su pasado y tal vez no se parezca en nada a lo que imagino de niño, y aun así cree firmemente que su vida es mucho mejor de lo que jamás pudo desear alguna vez y lo seguirá siendo mientras tenga a sus quimeras en ella.

******************

—¡PAPÁ! —El grito de uno de sus hijos despierta a ambos— ¡INCENDIE MI CAMA! —Ambos se miran por un segundo con horror.

—¡PAPÁ! —Se oye un segundo grito desde otra habitación— ¡MI CAMA SE QUEMA! —Ambos salen de su estupor para tomar los extintores que guardan en su habitación y salir corriendo.

—¡Ahí va papá, Ash!

—¡Mike aléjate de la cama!

Dragones, ¡Sus hijos son jodidas quimeras Lobo-Dragon!. Liam y Theo podrán amar sus vidas ¡Pero son malditamente raras!, y sinceramente no lo desearían de otra forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se refiere a esos camiones con un pequeño camerino en la parte de atrás, no pude encontrar un nombre especifico para ellos.  
> *Existen cuentos y leyendas donde dragones se transforman en humanos o magos o criaturas humanoides que se transforman en dragones, esto los convierte en Cambia Formas o Shapeshifster.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo disfrutaran, la próxima semana estoy subiendo el próximo capitulo, agradezco cualquier comentario.  
> Todo comentario grosero o que falte el respeto sera ignorado sera ignorado.
> 
> If you read this with a translator and you wanna comment, be free to doit in English, i can perfectly reeded.


End file.
